Between a Rock...
Details Defence *40 Mining (Boosts can be used) *50 Smithing (Boosts can be used) *Dwarf Cannon *Fishing Contest *Able to defeat a level 75-125 enemy (depends on how much gold you mine) |items=*Pickaxe *4 Gold bars *Hammer *Ammo mould (can be bought for 5 coins during quest) *~830 Coins (for cart and ferry) *Falador Teleport (optional) *Camelot Teleport (optional) |kills = Level 14 Scorpion(s) Level 75-125 Arzinian Avatar}} Walkthrough * Start the quest by going to the Keldagrim mines, which can be found northeast of Rellekka. Upon entering the cave, right across from you will be a crack between two dwarf statues, which you should enter. From there, talk to the Dwarven Ferryman for a ride across the river, which will cost 2 coins or be free if you have a Ring of Charos (a) equipped. * To your north is the quest start, but to get there, go to the east and go around the rock wall blocking you. Speak to Dondakan to commence the quest after asking, "Why are you firing a cannon at a wall?" and "So why were you trying to get through the rock again?" * Dondakan will ask you to get further information about the rock, so return to the other side of the river, paying 2 coins again or crossing for free with the ring. This time, speak with the Dwarven Boatman to be taken to Keldagrim. If you have not started The Giant Dwarf, you will be presented with a small cutscene introducing the area. * To the south of where the boat landed is the Trading Consortium. Enter this area, and go up the stairs. Go to the west side of this floor, and go down those stairs. Look for the area with an anvil on the mini-map and speak with the engineer. * You will be told to speak with Rolad. Go back to the east side of the Consortium. Exit the Consortium, and go in a southern direction until you find the mine carts. Pay up 150 coins for a ride to Ice Mountain then go south, east, and exit the mine north, or simply teleport to Falador, and go north to the Dwarven Mine entrance. Go to the buildings outside where the dwarves are located south of Ice Mountain. * There will be two houses in front of you. Go in the eastern-most one, and speak with Rolad. He will ask you to find the pages from a book giving you information about the rock. If you don't have a cannonball ammo mould, go to the other house and buy one for 5 coins from Nulodion. * All 3 pages are found in the Dwarven Mine. Note that the pages may require multiple attempts to be obtained: #The first page can be found by killing scorpions. #The second page is found when searching the mining carts. #The third page is found by mining most ore rocks inside the mine. (Adamant rocks do not work.) * Return to Rolad when you have found all 3 pages, and he will give you the Dwarven Lore. When you have the choice, you can answer 'Of course', or lie to him and keep it. Read the book, and then keep it for later. If you need a cannonball mould, get it from the western house next door to Rolad. * Head back to Dondakan, if your house is in Rellekka, teleport there and head east to the Dwarven Ferryman, or go via the mine carts (paying another 150 coins) and Dwarven Boatman and Dwarven Ferryman. Speak with Dondakan. He wants a material that is stronger than rune and granite. This is where your gold bars come in handy. * Go to any furnace with 1 gold bar (you need the other 3 for later) and your cannonball ammo mould, and make a golden cannonball. The closest furnace is the one in Rellekka, which you can use if you have completed The Fremennik Trials. Give the cannonball to Dondakan. When he fires it, the cannonball will disappear through the wall. He will then ask to fire you through the wall, but he needs the schematics to change the cannon to be able to fire a human. You will also need to make yourself a golden helmet if you don't want your head to explode when you hit the wall. * There are a set of 4 schematics: # The first schematic is given to you by Dondakan. # The second one is given by the engineer back in Keldagrim. You can make your golden helmet while you're here; use your gold bars on an anvil. (Don't forget your hammer!) # Read to the last page of the Dwarven lore book, and you will find another schematic page. # Teleport to Camelot, and enter the shortcut that goes under White Wolf Mountain, or go back to Keldagrim via the mine cart, and this time, take the mine cart to White Wolf Mountain (this ride costs 100 coins for one trip). Go to the small bar area, and speak with Khorvak. He will ask for a Dwarven Stout. Take one off the table, and give it to him, and in return, you will receive the final schematic. * Once you have all schematics, click 'assemble' on the one Dondakan gave you. You will be shown all schematics, but they will not make any sense. What you must do here is move the schematics one by one so that they fit with the original schematic. Select and show one at a time, rotate and move them to fit. It may be easiest to use the human stick figure legs, torso, and head to position each of the pieces correctly. This part should be quite simple. Once you put them all in place, the screen will show: ”That's it! It all makes sense now! If you were a dwarf, that is...”. Travel back to Keldagrim, and go back to the engineer in the Trading Consortium. Here, you can make your helmet by using your remaining (3) gold bars on the anvil. * Equip the golden helmet, and go back to Dondakan with the schematics and the items needed to kill the level 75-125 enemy. Once you are ready, ask Dondakan to shoot you into the rock. * Now that you are inside the rock, you only have 8 minutes before you must to take off your extremely heavy Gold helmet. To fight the Arzinian Avatar you will need at least 5 gold ore. Mining 15 is highly recommended as this will lower the combat level of the boss from 125 to 75. * When you feel you have enough gold, go to the centre of the area, where you will find a set of flames. Go through the first set of flames and talk to the second set. While talking to the flames, the Arzinian Avatar representing the demon will come and attack you. The spirit will attack with Magic, Melee or Ranged depending upon which is your weakest. You can use Prayer for an easy fight; the spirit shouldn't take too long to kill. If you are close to dying, you can take your gold helmet off, which will teleport you outside of the rock, next to Dondakan. * When you have defeated the spirit, you will be teleported back out of the rock. Speak to Dondakan to finish the quest. Rewards * 2 quest points * 5000 Defence experience * 5000 Mining experience * 5000 Smithing experience * Rune pickaxe * You get to keep your Gold Helmet and can continue using it to fire yourself into the rock to access the Arzinian Mine where there a lots of gold rocks and gold veins, and a nearby dwarf banks the player's gold ore for a charge (he keeps 20% of the ores, rounded up, or 10% of the ores if the player has the Ring of Charos(a)). Trivia After the quest, you may attempt to make an offer to buy Dondakan's Granite boots, but no matter how much you offer, he will never sell them. Category:Quests Category:Keldagrim